Killing Death
by Sakura Ando
Summary: Mikania Haninozuka's older brother is sick and possibly dieing. When a strange man shows up at the front door, She keeps a promise to heself that could end up saving her brother's life.


I looked down at my older brother. Even though he was older than me, I couldn't help but feel protective of him. I saw how his breathing was laboured and how his eyes were shut to tightly for him to simply be asleep. My brother was very sick and the doctors thought he was dieing.

"Mikania."

My head flew up as I heard my name. I looked to the door and saw Yasuchika standing there with a damp cloth. I smiled at him and took the cloth. As I lay it on Mitsukuni's forehead, I thought about how the two brothers were finally being nice to each other.

I smiled down at Misukuni and stood up. I turned to Yasuchika. "I'm going to get some things to make a simple soup, in case he feels like eating later." I explained.

Yasuchika nodded. "Be quick."

I walked down the hall, all the time thinking about Mitukuni. I had heard that some people made promises to themselves when someone they loved was sick. I decided to give it a try. _If I can beat up the next person to wring the doorbell, then Mitsukuni will get better._ I wished with all my might that it would work.

I grabbed my gloves and hurried to get them on. I was just reaching for my coat when the doorbell rang. I opened the door to see someone dressed in black. I didn't recognize them, and was about to send them away, when I thought of my promise. "Sorry." I muttered. Then I flew at him.

I swung my gloved hand first at his face. I didn't expect for it to make contact, so when it did I was surprised and faltered. After stumbling a little, I got my balance back. I kicked at his leg, and heard a snap. _He must have really weak bones._ I thought about stopping, but I hadn't beaten him yet, so my promise wasn't fulfilled.

I kicked his other leg and heard another crack. He slumped to the ground, both legs broken. I grinned and turned down the street. I didn't need my coat after a fight.

I froze as I heard a doorknob turning. I looked over my shoulder and saw the man in black slowly opening the door. I ran back the way I had come. "Hey!" I yelled. "What do you think you're doing?" I realized that just breaking his legs wasn't enough to beat this guy.

He looked up at me. When he spoke, he voice sounded rough, almost like screams. "I have come for Mitsukuni Haninozuka." He said slowly. "His time has come."

I didn't know what he meant, but I didn't like that he was here to bother my sick brother. "You can't see him. He isn't well." Then I swung my leg at him again. This time is connected with one of his forearms and I heard yet another crack. "You might want to eat more vitamins." I suggested to him.

He slowly turned over to put his one good limb between us. "It's his time." He repeated.

"Stop saying that. You're not making any sense. I already told you that he can't see you. I'll take a message if it's that important." I couldn't stop yelling at him. I was getting frustrated with the fact that he was defying me and putting my brother's health at risk. I angrily kicked him again, this time really hard.

It was the loudest crack yet, almost like something shattering into many pieces.

I watched in horror as the man's remaining arm fell from is body. I stared down at the pile of shattered bones, then back at the man. For the first time I noticed that he was wearing a hood and that his face was hidden completely. I froze, then kicked his head to get he hood off.

There was only a skull.

I stepped back, completely terrified. "Death…" I muttered.

He shifted himself and ducked his head, the hood falling back over his face. Then he lifted his head and looked at me. "I came for Mitsukuni Haninozuka. It is his time."

Despite my fear, defiance filled me. "No." I said. "I won't let Mitsukuni die." I walked back up to him and kicked him again. I broke a few ribs this time, adding to the pile at the door. I continued to kick at him until he was barely a skull on a spine covered in black. "I won't let Mitsukuni die!" I repeated, yelling this time.

I heard a choke coming from my feet and stopped momentarily. "Okay." Death choked out. "Okay. I won't take him today, just stop breaking me."

I glared down at him. "Make him better." I said firmly.

"What!? I can't do that, it's against the rules!"

I kicked him again, removing his spine. "Make him better."

"Okay! Okay!" I watched as Death concentrated and managed to move two of his fingers. He snapped his fingers, and was suddenly in one piece again. Then he snapped his fingers twice more, and was gone.

_Why would he have to snap his fingers twice to get home?_ I thought. I shrugged and brushed the bone dust off of my pants.

"Mikania!"

Something crashed into my back and I stumbled forward. I looked up and the first thing I saw was honey blond hair. I grinned and hugged my brother. "Mitsukuni! You're better?"

He happily nodded. Then his stomach growled, and his face got red a little. "I'm really hungry." He said, just like a little kid.

I smiled and ruffled his hair, scolding myself for treating him so young. "Let's go back inside. Since you're better, I'll make cookies."

"Yay!" Mitsukuni ran inside and I saw him turn into the kitchen. I guessed that he was picking out a recipe.

I walked in and put my gloves away. I looked up to see Yasuchika coming out of Mitsukuni's room. He looked a little stunned. "Hey!" I called.

Yasuchika walked up to me, glancing past me to the front door. "I thought I heard something outside. What were you doing?" He glanced at my coat, which hadn't moved.

I smiled at him. "I was fighting off death for Mitsukuni." I started giggling. "The Haninozuka way."


End file.
